


「Skater In Training」's Viktor fanart

by Baph, KasumiChou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Related, Fanart, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Single Dad AU, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baph/pseuds/Baph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou
Summary: Viktor talking by cellphone as sticking a drawing to the fridge.





	「Skater In Training」's Viktor fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KasumiChou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Skater In Training](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685779) by [KasumiChou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasumiChou/pseuds/KasumiChou). 



> Drawing for Kas' chap 5 of SIT, the second part of her perfect Single dad AU.  
> It took just 9 months to get finished =')

**Author's Note:**

> [18.08.11]
> 
> This is also on Tumbo.


End file.
